This invention relates to the field of recreation and more particularly to the field of an indoor or outdoor tossing game involving a target and a plurality of disc-shaped projectiles.
There are many tossing games known throughout the U.S., the most popular one being that of horseshoes. However, a number of other tossing games have also been devised and patented. One such tossing game, patented in 1989, involves a pair of target trays which have a number of cylindrical cups of varying heights placed within four perpendicular walls. The game is played by separating the two targets and tossing projectiles (preferably discs) into the target and cups. Points are scored depending upon the target which is hit. This patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,256, is one type of tossing game.
Another type of tossing game apparatus is shown in the 1986 patent issued to Dresel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,375. This tossing game involves a game apparatus which has one or more targets into which one or more objects are thrown. The Dresel target has a flat horizontal surface on the target which has a central circular hole cut therein. One of the objects of the game is to throw a flat disc or other projectile into the circular hole and thus to score points. A projectile thrown onto the surface, but not through the hole, would score a varying number of points.
The instant invention is different from the other games known in the art in that it involves a more difficult skill level as well as the use of a covering which partially obscures the viewing range of the contestants. This upper element, which makes the ringers tossed "blind ringers", and other aspects of the invention add a new, unique and exciting dimension to those tossing games already in common use throughout this country.